The Darkness In the Heart
by Unheard Flipper
Summary: Every hero has a dark side, sometimes you have to confront it to truely be called a hero


**The Darkness in the Heart**

Teenaged, world-renowned, heroine Kim Possible lay blissfully asleep. Her soft pink-and-red bed sheets were pulled up to her chin, while her arms encircled around her Pandaroo Cuddlebuddie. A content smile was spread on her lips, as she dreamed about cuddling up to something, larger, warmer. Something with large ears and a goofy smile, she dreamed of cuddling her partner and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

She dreamed happily, as she snuggled into his neck, as Ron did the same to her hair. Soft kisses and muttered sweet nothings filled her delighted dreams. Both were content, both were happy. There was no Drakken, no Shego, no Monkey Fist, or Dementor, just her and her Ronnie. Slowly ever so slowly, Kim drifted deeper into her sleep, and into her dreams.

"Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee."

A soft voice whispered to her, dragging her from her lovely dreams.

"Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee."

There it was again. It invaded her dreams, shattering them like a hammer to a mirror. It dragged Kim away from Ron, and pulled her into the living waking world. Slowly and groggily, Kim opened her eyes.

The alarm-clock at the nightstand informed her that it was late, really late, to late to be waking from a perfectly enjoyable Ronshine dream. Sighing in disappointment, Kim slowly closed her eyes, and attempted to salvage her dream.

"Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee."

The soft whisper beckoned her. It wouldn't allow her to fall asleep. It wouldn't allow her to dreams of Ron. That got her tweaked. She guessed it was the tweebs, pulling one of their pranks again. If they were, then Jim and Jim would pay, and pay dearly.

"Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee."

No that wasn't like them. Their pranks, while annoying, were always destructive, to either her property, or her social image. Besides they weren't even at home, they were sleeping at a buddy's place tonight.

"Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee."

Damn it! Kim's eyes snapped open a she sat up right. It wouldn't stop. The voice, though it spoke in a soft whisper, was becoming extremely agitating. It sounded so familiar, Kim knew the voice. But from where? The answer taunted her from the back of her mind, it teased her, it tantalized her.

Her father? No. Her Daddy wouldn't do that. If he needed to talk to Kim, James would wait to morning. Besides, if it was James, the voice would whisper 'Kimmie-Cub.' Her mother? No, Anne's a leading doctor. She knew how important sleep was to a teenaged girl.

Ron? She smiled for a moment as Kim's thoughts went to her boyfriend. Though he did often wake her up in the middle of the night, it was usually by phone. Kim's smile faded, it wasn't Ron. To Ron, Kim would always be, his KP.

One of her foes? Ha! None of her foes would tease her like this, not even Shego. No, they would've attacked her by now. Subtly, was not one of their strong points.

"Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee. Iii'mmm waaaiiitttiiinnnggg, Kiiimmmiiieee."

Again the voice taunted her. Kim growled in anger as she threw the bed sheets off herself, and stepped onto the cold, hard wood floor, of her attic loft. Her toes wiggled at the sensation of warm feet, meeting cold floor, as she stood up, and glanced around the darkened room.

Nothing.

Everything was where it was supposed to be. Her computer was switched off, as was the Kimmunicator. The phone was in its base, the dozens of trophies, and prizes, Kim had amassed over the eighteen years of her life, were in their proper places. Absolutely nothing.

"Caaannn Kiiimmmiiieee cooommmeee ouuutttt tooo plllaaayyy?"

Slowly, she descended down the stairs of her loft, and into the darkened upstairs hallway. Nothing. The only sounds came from the soft creaks of the floor, beneath her naked feet. Nothing but the darkness you would expect at 2:30 in the morning.

"Kiiimmmiiieee whhheeerrreee arrreee yooouuu? Cooommmeee annnddd fiiinnnddd mmmeee."

Kim growled quietly in anger. The soft whispering voice was mocking her. Teasing her! When she found out who was doing it, they were going to receive a lesson in sixteen forms of kung-fu.

With her feet barley making a sound, Kim moved down the dark hallway, and into the rest of the house. Her eyes constantly searching the shadows for the target of her aggression. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the doors and windows were locked, the phones were in their cradles, all the lights were out… no they weren't.

As she stepped back upstairs she noticed the faint glow of the bathroom light. The glowing light cut through the darkness and illuminated a small section of the hall. Kim smiled, she hoped the intruders didn't expect for her to fall for this so easily. It was a trap, Kim knew this, so she would set up her own, a trap-trap.

"Heeerrreee Kiiimmmiiieee, Kiiimmmiiieee. Iii'mmm waaaiiitttiiinnnggg."

Yep, defiantly from the bathroom. Slowly she moved towards the inviting glow. Ever so carefully not to make a sound, while they expected to get the jump on Kim, she would get the jump on them.

But still something in the back of her mind, teased her, taunted her. Kim knew that voice. The answer was there in her mind, but each time she reached to grasp it, it would vanish from her finger tips. It was like trying to catch smoke with her bare hands. It was frustrating beyond believe.

As she approached the open door, Kim slapped her back to the wall. Careful to stay in the shadows, and not alert her prey. When she reached the open door, she slowly expelled her breath, calming herself before the storm of punches and kicks.

With amazing grace and quickness, she leapt in front of the open door in a combat position. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The shower curtain was still opened from whoever had used it last, her tooth brush lay where Kim had left it, even the toilet seat was down. Kim stepped into the bathroom, her eyes scanning over everything. Nothing.

"About time you got here."

The voice. Were it had once been a soft whisper, it was now at a conversational level, and just behind Kim.

Kim spun around quickly hands raised, in preparation for a fight, only to drop them in surprise at the figure standing behind her. Standing in the bathroom mirror.

Now she knew the voice. Now she knew why the answer had teased her.

It was her.

Kim stared in shock at image of her in the mirror. It was her, but at the same time it wasn't. Where Kim's hair was long and free flowing, Mirror Kim's was cut short to the nape of her neck. Where Kim was dressed only in one of Ron's old red hockey jerseys, showing off her long tanned legs. Mirror Kim was dressed in a blood red, sleeveless top, which showed off a large amount of cleavage, her hands were encased in cutoff gloves that ran up to her elbows.

But the thing that Kim noticed the most was the eyes. Kim's eyes were always so hopeful, so full of life and joy, but Mirror Kim's caused Kim to shudder. Mirror Kim's were broken, dead, soulless, so full of anger and hate. It was like starring into the eyes of something that was hungry and new it could kill you.

"Wh… Who are you?" Kim asked her image.

Mirror Kim burst out laughing. A cold, and haunting sound, that sent shivers down Kim's spine. Slowly the laughter died down to a cold chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? Well I guess not for you. You've been hanging around that no talent moron for so long I guess his obliviousness just rubbed off on you."

Kim growled at the insult shot at Ron. "Don't insult my BFBF! Or well see how you look in a cracked mirror!"

Mirror Kim closed her eyes, and licked her lips and shuddered in sadistic pleasure. "Yes, yes, anger, rage! The thoughts racing through your mind on what you'll do to me. Those bloody thoughts, and images, how I love it!"

Kim watched in disgust as Mirror Kim bit her lip until blood flowed freely. The image ran a finger over the free flowing blood, and slowly ran her tongue on the digit, savoring the coppery taste.

"Alright you masochist, I want answers! Tell me who are now!"

Mirror Kim opened her dead eyes, as a smirk stretched over her lips. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Mirror Kim slowly shook her head, "I guess moronic tendencies of idiotic boyfriends really do rub off on you."

Kim cracked her knuckles, the popping sounds echoing in the lit bathroom. "One more word…" Kim hissed, "I dare you, one more insult."

Mirror Kim just chuckled. "You want to know who I am? Fine, I'm you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well duh."

Mirror Kim smiled. "Well I'm glad we got the obvious out of the way. But to be more specific, I'm the stronger you. I am your hate, your anger, your loathing, your lust. I am everything you fear of becoming." Mirror Kim grinned, "To put it bluntly I am the darkness in your heart. The darkness in your soul."

Kim stared at the image in shock. "So you're my evil side?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Mirror Kim smiled again, "The very best of us are capable of committing some of the most heinous of crimes. Even you. In fact you already have. You're embracing me already."

Kim stepped back in shock. "No I haven't, I've never done anything like that!"

Mirror Kim Raised a slim eyebrow. "Really? Then let me show you."

Mirror Kim raised her right arm, and there was a blinding flash. Lightning exploded over head as rain cascaded down onto the roof of Buenos Nachos HQ's roof.

Kim, dressed in her white and blue battle suite, watched dispassionately as Shego struggled to her feet. Kim smiled sweetly as she stepped in front of the pale, green henchwoman.

"Do you know what I really hate?" Kim's voice was light and happy.

"That your boyfriend melted?" Shego guessed as she crouched into a fighting position.

"No." Kim's voice changed, and her green eyes hardened. "You."

A boot to Shego's gut cut through her defenses flung Shego into the large control tower that had, until recently, powered the Little Diablo Robots. There was a blinding flash as the tower short circuited and exploded. Kim watched as the tower collapse, with a grim satisfied smile.

"See. Just think about what could happen if you just stopped being such a goodie-goodie, and let go. No more Drakken, no more Shego, no more Kiliagan. All gone. Then we could have all the time in the world for our Ronnie-Poo, or even better, someone who can actually satisfy our needs. A real man."

Kim who had been quiet since watching her past growled venomously. "Ron is all the man I need. He cares for me, and he loves me. He is my best friend and my boyfriend, and more importantly, he keeps me from becoming you."

Mirror Kim's face never left her face, instead it grew. "Yes our best friend, how about the time he ditched us during the school election? Or how about the time when he worked for the school news paper? Or all the times his stupidity almost got us killed, or allowed the villains to escape?" Mirror Kim snorted, "Yeah, best friend alright. In truth he doesn't deserve us."

Kim's mind flashed as she thought about all the times that she had mistreated him. Locking him in the janitor's closet over the weekend, ditching him for the hotties at school. Not supporting him when he joined the cheer squad, as the mascot. She thought about all the times he was there for her, yet she wasn't there for him.

"No, you're wrong, its not that he doesn't deserve me. Its that I don't deserve him."

Mirror Kim's smile disappeared as she snarled in anger. With lightening speed she reached out and gripped Kim by the throat. She wasn't getting through to her. Mirror Kim realized she needed another angle.

Mirror Kim tried appealing to Kim's empathy. "Just think about all we could be, all we could do. We could save billions! The world could bow to us. We can do anything. Think about, with the world under our control there will be no more war, no more poverty. Sure we would have to kill people but it would be for the 'greater good.'"

Kim threw the hand of her neck, as she glared at her double. "I cannot force the world into unity. The world has to decide that for itself. The day will come, when we put aside our differences and our hatreds, and work together for the greater good. Too many atrocities have come from forcing the 'greater good' onto a planet that's not ready."

With that Kim dropped the gloved hand, and turned on her heel, and walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"

Kim turned and smiled at her double. "I'm going back to Ron, to continue what we started before you showed up."

"You can't walk away from me! I'll always be here! I'll always be whispering to you whenever he does something stupid! When ever you feel angry, hatred. I'll be there!"

"'Even the greatest of us are capable of committing the most heinous of crimes'" Kim quoted her evil side, "That is true, but you know what makes them great? Their great because they don't give in to the whispers. Christ never did, Gandhi never did, Martin Luther King never did, and neither will I."

With that being said Kim walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, as her Mirror double screamed in anger.

No longer was she in the hallway of her house, now she was back in the arms of her boyfriend. Kim smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hey KP, where did you go?"

She smiled as she kissed him. "I had some soul searching to do"

Ron kissed her back. "You find what you were looking for."

Kim looked up and into his warm, chocolate eyes. "Yes, yes I did."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this little one shot of an underdone topic, At least in my book. So many stories are written about Ron confronting Zorpox that I just had to write one about Kim confronting her dark side. So read and leave a review.


End file.
